Rescue The Orange-pult
Rescue The Orange-pult is the first Epic Quest in Plants vs. Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2. This Epic Quest revolves around Orange-pult, and is obtainable as a reward when completed. Step 1 Time for the deadly threat that the zombies have ever met! This level is the same as Player's House- Day 28 instead it has Orange-pult chosen for you. Its has portals half-way, which is a Jurrasic Dimension portal, but instead of spawning zombies, it spawns a 2 Raptors, a T-Rex and a Stegosaurs. Strategies Feel free to add your own strategies here, these can only contain plants that in Plants Of The Storm 2. As shown here: Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2/Plants. Orange's, Close-ranged, Primal's and Sun-shroom Plant Battle Created by DJCraft789 2.0 Required plants: * Phat Beet * Orange-pult * Sun-shroom * Primal Wall-nut * Bonk Choy * Moonflower * Choice after you have picked those plants Plant the Sun-shroom's down on the 1st and 2nd columns, then one column of Orange-pult's, then in the 4th column plant 2 Phat Beets and 3 Bonk Choy's, then on the 5th column plant Primal Wall-nut's. When the balloon zombies start to come, replace 2 Sun-shroom's on the 2nd column to Moonflower's, powering Orange-pult. Step 2 Paradoxial Places are on the line, RUN! Battle the zombies with the Wave 2 plants of fury! This is a medium-hard level containing very dangerous zombies that pack a punch. This level is the same as Paradox Dimension-Day 3. So watch out. This contains Wave 2 plants, which also pack a punch. So, Its easy with the right skill and abality fighting these brain-eaters. Strategies Blasting the Paradoxial Place Created by DJCraft789 2.0 Plants used: * Viral Thunder * Apribot * Sun-shroom * Infi-nut * Ceramelon * Berry Blaster Same as Step 1, plant on the 2nd and 1st column's with Sun-shroom's. Plant Infi-nut's on the 5th column, and then fill in with some Ceramelon's. On the 4th column, plant Viral Thunder's. Then, plant on the 3rd column with Berry Blaster's and use Apribot to turn them 8-bit. Then, use Apribot to turn the Viral Thunder's 8-bit, then the Sun-shroom making them produce more sun. On the final wave instantly plant food Infi-nut's for protection from the Portal Zombies which can only be killed by Viral Thunder. Step 3 Survive the chilling winds in Frozen Dimension! This is a quite easy level, the only downside is that you cant choose fire plants, so the chilling winds freeze your plants, the only two fire plants you are able to have is Heat-shroom and Torchwood. Strategies Down with the Cold Created By DJCraft789 2.0 Required plants: * Heat-shroom * Cherry Bomb * Nightshade * Moonflower * Sun-shroom * Repeater * Torchwood Plant 3 Sun-shroom's on the first column with two Heat-shroom's. On the second column plant 3 Heat-shroom's and 2 Moonflower's. Then plant 5 Nightshade's down in the next column. Then plant 5 Torchwood's down in the column after that. Then, Watch them Burn to death!!!!! Plant Cherry Bomb's when huge waves start happening. Step 4 Haunt the deadly brain-eaters out of their chairs in a Locked and Loaded Battle in Graveyard Dimension! This is a hard level because of its 5 Garg and a truckload full of zombies. Jack O Lantern cant be powered, unlike the rest, but Orange-pult is back again to use. Strategies Graveyard Goners Created By DJCraft789 2.0 COMING SOON